


Siren AU ficlet

by SovereignZenith



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human Takumi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siren Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignZenith/pseuds/SovereignZenith
Summary: “A-are you sure you want...me?I’m not-”“Leo,” Takumi affirms, “I’ve been sure for a while now.”“Okay, okay...I was just making sure. I’m nothumanso…”





	Siren AU ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Kindred Sprits but I'm currently suffering through a bout of writers block and, while doing so, decided to go ahead and write this out of my system in hopes of kickstarting my inspiration.
> 
> Did it work?...I don't know yet XD
> 
> But in the meantime, enjoy Takumi getting boned by a half fish person!
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd and I wrote this late at night so I apologize for any mistakes!

Takumi, shaken with excitement, lays out a large mat, delicately smoothing it over the stony floor of the seaside cave. This was second nature to him and he doesn’t flinch when a faint splash can be heard at the mouth of the cave. Excitement buzzes through every vein and he doesn’t hesitate to stand and watch as the visitor draws closer.

A sinuous creature winds through the beryl water, circling the small pool before noticing his presence and coasting toward him with a few quick beats of its long serpentine tail. Takumi does not linger and quickly approaches the waters edge just as a pale figure breaks the water's surface. Takumi surmises he will always be breathless at the sight of Leo; his pale skin glistening as rivulets of water cascade down his form, pale blonde hair sopping wet and sticking against his face and over his eyes, which gleamed an iridescent red, shining through pale bangs. By all means, he should be scared, after all, not many have faced a siren and lived to tell about it another day, but Leo was different. He’d known from the day he’d saved him on that beach, covered in his own blood and too weak to move.

Leo had taken a liking to him after an extensive rehabilitation period and Takumi likewise. It was an unlikely friendship which tentatively grew into something…more. Of sharing sweet seaside kisses, and diving for pearls. Of long talks on the beach at sunset soaked in golden sunbeams with Leo’s tail curled reflexively around him. Of long talks quickly dissolving into slow, sweet kisses and impassioned sighs. They never took it too far, but perhaps today... 

Leo upon noticing the matt huffs out a small laugh, “Plan on staying here long?”

Takumi rolls his eyes, hands crossed and a bit stiff, “Maybe.”

Leo’s eyes flash back to him suddenly, eyeing him with apparent interest. They scan his form, up and down, taking him in and Takumi nearly shivers under his gaze. His ebon scaled tail arches lazily, showing off his long spiny fins, tipped in gold before leisurely swaying back into the water, sparkling clouds of sand getting kicked up from the motion.

“Will you stay?” Leo half whispers against the water's surface and Takumi smiles, stepping into the warm clear water, sinking slowly into the pool as Leo swims up beside him, his clawed hands softly gripping his sides and he brings his forehead against his. Takumi’s hands lightly run over his smooth skin, up his sides, over his chest until they rest at his neck and eyes following a stray bead of water that glides over his lip. His back nearly leans against the shallow end, with Leo holding him up, his leg brushes up against the side of his tail before they wrap around his hips and he hears Leo sigh in his ear, long and wistful, “I missed you.”

Takumi laughs airily, exposing his neck for Leo to kiss and nibble, “I wasn’t gone long.” He groans when Leo presses open mouth kisses along the column of his neck, “Just a couple days.”

He hears Leo whine when he presses his lips to his temple, growling between gritted teeth, “Too long.” 

Takumi hums in agreement, “Well, now I’m here” He says, hands resting on Leo’s cheeks, and he rolls his hips forward and sighing when his member brushes against the underside of Leo’s tail, smiling at Leo’s surprise, “A-are you sure you want... _me?_ I’m not-” 

“Leo,” Takumi affirms, “I’ve been sure for a while now.” At Leo’s unsure expression, “Leo, I’m hard and if that isn’t evidence to how much I want this-”

“Okay, okay...I was just making sure. I’m not _human_ so…” 

“I know.” Takumi kisses Leo, nibbling at his lower lip. Leo pulls away suddenly, whispering huskily in his ear, his claws brushing past the hem of his robe and flattening against his chest, “May I?”

He nods and Leo is hastily peeling off the offending garb, uncovering more and more of his bare body until he’s left completely exposed. 

“ _Gods, you’re…_ ” Leo starts, eyes drinking him in as the pads of his fingers barely brush against his hip, “...you’re not cold are you?” 

“No, but if you keep sitting there staring I might be.” Leo snorts, immediately wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s body, pressing his lips to the top of Takumi’s head, “May I...try something?” Takumi feels a buzz of excitement course through him like electricity.

“Sure.” Leo’s gills suddenly flare and he ducks into the water causing Takumi to yelp at the sudden splash of seafoam.

He’s puzzled momentarily, wondering what Leo has in store until a searing warmth suddenly engulfs the head of his cock and he tips his head back, immediately tangling his fingers in soft blonde locks. Leo’s tongue artfully swirls along the ridge of the head before teasing the slit and Takumi’s hand curls into a fist as pleasure washes - tepid- through his veins. A clawed hand grips the base of his shaft and gently massages, mindful of his claws while Leo’s tongue continues to tease the tip.

Takumi’s mouth is slightly parted, panting lightly and when Leo inches down ever so slowly, that searing hit enveloping all of him, he groans, sighing Leo’s name even though he’s sure he can’t hear him below the water. Leo bobs his head and Takumi feels the pleasure build quickly - too quickly. The warmth of the water and the heat of Leo’s mouth sucking him in is too much and gently pushes Leo’s shoulder, not enough to push him off but enough to garner his attention and the siren easily finishes his work with one final stroke of his tongue and surfaces, smiling at the apparent mess he’s made of Takumi, who is leaned back, panting hard and eyeing him with half lidded eyes.

“Well?”

“S-shut up.” Takumi feels his face burn and turns away until Leo shifts toward him, burying his nose in his neck. It’s then Takumi notices Leo’s own arousal, erect in the water and he tentatively wraps his fingers around it. Leo tenses almost instantaneously.

It’s long, slender and a deep red rather than a fleshy color, but Takumi didn’t linger. Instead, he gives it a few pumps, delighting in Leo’s shivers before clambering back toward the matt. Leo follows, albeit clumsily as his spiny tail winds out of the water, pushing himself onto the mat, watching as Takumi fumbles with a small satchel until he finds a bottle, uncorks it and lathering a clear liquid on his fingers. Takumi then clambers beside Leo lightly pushing the siren on his back before straddling his hips. The smaller man runs the hand not currently soaked in lube over Leo’s chest while he presses a finger against his entrance, slowly teasing the ring of muscle before entering, his face twisting in a grimace and Leo rubs his sides reassuringly.

It isn’t long before he adds a second finger, stretching himself a bit more, eyes unfocused and trying his best to ignore the strange sensations that come with preparing himself. His eyes trail downward and he notices Leo staring up at him with wide eyes, awe plastered on his features and when he adds a third finger, his body quivering at the sudden protrusion, he feels Leo rumble out a small moan.

When he’s confident he’s prepared he removes his fingers and grabs Leo’s cock, aligning himself before slowly sinking down until he’s fully inside. It’s...a strange feeling. Much like preparing himself, he isn’t really used to the sensation just quite. However, it’s not...unpleasant. Still, he gives it a few minutes before the initial sensation isn’t quite as overwhelming. Below him, Leo’s claws are tearing into the fabric as the siren all but squirms underneath him.

“ _Takumi…_ ” Leo whispers, his hands suddenly gripping his backside and squeezing, “You feel so good.”

Takumi swallows, excitement coursing through his body and his heart was pounding in his ear, “Y-you do too. I’m gonna move, okay?” The siren nods and Takumi takes his cue to slowly lift his hips before dropping down, his senses suddenly assaulted with a new feeling, faint but pleasant, behind his navel and he repeats his earlier motion, until pleasure is rapidly replacing the earlier unpleasantness and he’s tipping his head back to moan. He feels Leo’s grip move to his hips as he helps lift him before bringing him down, the siren trying to match his steadily building rhythm and thrust upward, however with his hands occupied and without much in the way of support he’s simply left writhing while Takumi bounces on his cock. The siren’s tail twists and arches beautifully, delicious and unadulterated moans slipping from both parties lips, echoing throughout the cave. 

“T-Takumi,” Leo whines, choking off a groan when Takumi grinds against him, “Takumi, you’re s-so good,” Another moan, low and drawn out, “ _so good._ ”

Takumi tries to form a coherent response, but all that comes out is slurred gibberish that dissolves into impassioned sighs and pleasure-filled sobs. Takumi shifts his angle a bit, relishing in the new sensation as sparks of pleasure shoot up and down his spine and he grinds faster chasing that exquisite peak. The molten heat curling behind his navel was fit to burst and, judging by how loud Leo was being, he could guess the siren was approaching his climax as well. Desperate to finish, Takumi wraps his fingers around his own length, pumping frantically. He was almost _there_. A particularly hard grind has Leo’s member brushing against his prostate and sending him over the edge with a loud cry. Leo was close to follow with a shrill animalistic shriek of his own as his claws hook themselves into the mat in order to avoid puncturing his skin and the sirens back arching off the ground. 

Takumi, finally spent, collapses on Leo’s chest, the warmth of the cave quickly becoming colder as the ocean breeze, brushes past sweat slicked skin. However, he isn’t cold for long, as Leo wraps his arms around the smaller mans form. Their coupled panting is the only sound aside from the soft sound of water lapping at the water’s edge.

“I love you.” Leo sighs, in between short gasps and the grip around Takumi’s waist tightens ever so slightly.

“Mn, I love you too.” Takumi hums, burying his face in the crook of the sirens neck. The siren’s ebony tail gently stirring at the edge of the pool as the sound of waves crashing against the shore becomes a distant lullaby before both succumb to their exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a writing blog where I post all my works and give updates on how Kindred Spirits is progressing so if you'd like to get updates on that click [here!](https://zenith-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
